


Polaroid [h. potter]

by florence1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florence1/pseuds/florence1
Summary: When young Ginny Weasley finds a notebook filled with pictures of a beautiful red-head, she wonders why she's never met her. Of course, the girl had to be a Weasley, seeing as she had all the common traits.--"A picture is worth a thousand words,'' her voice rolled off her tongue like honey, and he knew he was hooked."And the pictures you take don't move? At all?'' Her light laugh filled the air as she shook her head."Not a bit, Avery.''--Celine Weasley is the sweetest girl one could ever meet. She's a Ravenclaw, the only Weasley for centuries who's managed something other than Gryffindor. As growing up gets harder--especially with her older brother Arthur trying to persue his dreams--she's left alone at Hogwarts with only her horrid cousins for company. When she meets a dazzling, handsome Slytherin, her curiosity soon gets the best of her.Frédéric Avery wasn't anything that she's ever experienced before. He's dark, mysterious, and she can only hope to see his light.





	1. Chapter one; Ginny

**Polaroid**

**Ginny**

**Chapter one.**

Twelve-year-old Ginny Weasley was seated on her bed during summer. Her second year was approaching, and she can only hope the nightmares and thoughts of him go away.

Her hands shook at her sides as she stared at the blank wall in front of her. Her mind was still focused on the way his hands had crept down her back, laying her gently on the cold, wet floor. Her mind flashed the image of his malicious smile, the one she was immensely scared of.

His voice crept into her ear as she shivered, tears rounding in her eyes.

''Come to me, Ginevra, my little doll.''

Her heart pounded in her chest as she shook her head.

''Stop,'' she whimpered, ''please, leave me alone already.''

His cruel laugh filled her mind as she placed her hands over her ears, ''stop, please.''

Her cry filled the room as she stood up shakily, pulling her door open ad barreling out. She stormed down the stairs, her foot catching on a loose floorboard, sending her and the board flying down the stairs. A cry escaped her lips as she rubbed her hands across her now bleeding knee.

She cursed quietly under her breath, getting up from the floor. It seemed like nobody heard the ruckus, seeing as nobody came running. Before, even the tiniest noise from her, and her mother had come running, but now, she was all alone.

She grabbed the board from the floor, making her way back up the stairs. Ginny's eyes wandered into the stair that was missing its board. There was something in there. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took the notebook out of its secured place. Her curiosity was at its peak when a picture of a dazzling, beautiful redhead fell out.

She was sure that she was a Weasley; she had all the main traits. Under the picture of the mysterious girl, small letters were in a neat scrawl.

_'From Celine to you! With much love.'_

Who? Never has she heard her father nor mother mention that name. A small hum passed her lips as she placed the board back over the spot, the notebook tucked securely under her arm. The fall and notebook had distracted her mind from him, and she was very glad it did.

The door clicked shut behind her as she hurried over to the bed, laying out the notebook. Ginny took out the several pictures that occupied the notebook and examined them. Her eyes ran over them, and she instantly noticed that they weren't moving. Why weren't they? This wasn't like the original Wizarding picture. Maybe it was Muggle. Her heart leaped in her chest at the thought, and she was beyond excited.

She continued to ruffle through the stack, and her eyebrows furrowed at one particular picture; she saw the same redheaded girl, but this time, she was with a boy. He was rather handsome. The girl, Celine, was smiling a wide smile while the boys' eyes were stuck on her. Just from that look, Ginny Weasley could tell that this boy was in love.

A smile grew its way onto her own face as she let out a small sigh. What a lucky feeling it must be to be in love. She ran her hand through her red hair, looking over the rest of the pictures. This girl was absolutely beautiful. The freckles on her face seemed to have more attention because of her brown eyes. Her smile was the best feature, and Ginny wished desperately that she had known this girl.

Maybe she could ask her mother about it. She flipped to another picture, and was in absolute awe. The girls' red hair was pinned up beautifully and she was in a lovely yellow sundress. Her smile was wide, and she was unbelievably happy. Below the picture was more writing; _'when I don't remember the creases of your face, I always turn to this. –f.a'_

Maybe that was the mysterious boy she had seen. She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering. Who would have those initials? A sigh passed her lips, and she knew she had to ask her father about this. She ran her hand through her red hair, tucking the pictures back into the notebook, and lying down on her bed. She's going to ask during dinner.

-

When Ginny was called down for dinner, she sat in her usual chair, staring at the plate of food in front of her. ''Ginny, dear, eat up,'' her mother said, giving Ginny a look. The younger girl could have laughed, but held her tongue.

After everyone was seated, she looked up at her father and mother, ''Who's Celine?'' Her father seemed to choke on the contents that went down his throat, and he started coughing abruptly. After he calmed down, he sent Ginny a look. ''And how did you come about that name.''

Ginny let out a breath, ''I tripped down the stairs and a floorboard came loose. I found pictures of her in there. Now, who is she?'' she all but demanded, and her mother gave her a worried look. ''You fell down? Well how come you didn't say anything, Ginerva? Were you hurt?'' Ginny ignored the pain that seemed to arise once more from her knee. It was just a scrape, and she didn't need her mom fussing over her, distracting her.

Her eyes met her fathers expectantly, and he let out a sigh. ''She's my sister. She's dead, end of story.'' It was unusual for her father to act that way, but she managed to shrink in her seat, picking at her food. George, who cracked a joke, soon cut off the silence that happened, and everything seemed returned to normal. Ginny let her fork clatter onto her plate as she stood up, storming up to her room.

A sigh was passed downstairs and Arthur was more than upset. ''Dad,'' Ron said, his eyebrows furrowed. ''Why didn't you tell us about her?'' his father only shook his head, getting himself up from his seat, and leaving the dinner table. Molly only shook her head, looking at the boys'. ''Well, it seems like we should cut this dinner early,'' she stood, gathering the plates and setting them to wash in the sink.

\--

Ginny Weasley let out a sigh as she flopped on her stomach. Her father had made it seem like Celine was nothing more than a rag on the floor. It was nothing like him, he would never do anything like that. She was determined to find out more about this girl, and that was exactly what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter two; Celine

**Polaroid**

**Celine**

**Chapter Two.**

**First Year**

''Weasley!'' her eyes widened as a small, sweet laugh passed her lips. ''Whoops,'' she giggled to herself, running down the corridor. She could hear his footfalls behind her, and a squeal passed her lips as his arms circled around her. ''Gideon!'' she squealed, a laugh passing her lips as she squirmed in his arms.

''I'm sorry!'' she said with a small laugh, a bright smile laid on her lips. ''Sorry for what?'' He rose his eyebrow, his red hair blazing as brightly as hers. She let out a defeated sigh, ''I'm sorry for stealing your chocolate frogs and liquorish wands,'' she said, pulling out her bottom lip in a pout.

''But you know I've been craving those! I'm not a third year yet, so I can't go to Hogsmead, and Arthur never brings me anything during our breaks!'' A frown marred her features and Gideon sighed. ''Your brother has been very busy, Cel. He has things to do for the Ministry, and I'm sure he'd bring you sweets if he weren't so tired.''

Celine looked at the ground, her shoes brushing against the stone flooring, ''but he's always tired and never has time for me! He always made time when he was here at Hogwarts, but now I never see him.''

His hands found the tie of her Ravenclaw robes, and he straightened it out, ''I'm sure it's going to be better. How about I bring you sweets, yeah? Just write me a list each time, and I'll bring you back what you want.'' An excited look penetrated her eyes as she jumped with joy. ''Oh, thank you Gideon, you're the best! But don't tell Fabian that I said that.'' He chuckled, ''cross my heart.''

''Now, don't get me too much sweets, I still need to be in shape when we both work together as Aurors!'' the Gryffindor all but nodded, ''alright, Weasley, you got it.'' Celine gave him a bright smile before running down the corridor, ''and don't forget it, Prewett!''

**Second Year**

Celine dragged her feet through the common room, the static from her socks and the carpet making her hair stand on end. A sigh passed her lips as she plopped herself down onto the comfortable sofa, her eyes skimming through her book. The sofa she was sitting on sank as another presence sat besides her. ''What's got your knickers in a twist?'' the boys voice filled the empty common room as his eyebrows furrowed.

''Mum and dad are going with Arthur to the Muggle world this Christmas, and they said I needed to stay here.'' A depressed sigh passed her lips as she laid her head against her Muggleborn friend. ''Well, that just means that you're stuck with me,'' he smiled.

Celine let out an excited gasp, ''you're staying? I thought you were going home!'' He shook his head, ''mum and Doria, remember the sister I told you about, are stuck doing things for the Ministry, and I didn't want to be alone while they were gone.'' A squeal passed Celine's lips as she jumped up to hug him, ''you're the best, Julius.'' His laugh filled the room as he nodded, ''of course I am.''

That Christmas break was spent with Celine and Julius having the time of their lives.

**Third year**

Celine let her hair whip around her as she got off of the train. The wind seemed to crawl under her clothes, and embrace her body. She shivered, hugging her robes closer to her. It was never that cold in September, but she guessed the weather had a change of plans.

Her eyes searched around, trying to find her light-haired friend, but came up empty handed. Maybe he had already left. It was odd; she didn't see him at Platform 9 ¾ either. She chewed on her bottom lip, a sigh passing her lips as she left to grab herself a carriage.

As she sat, her eyes drifted up to meet another's, and she gave him a kind smile. ''Hello, I'm Celine! And you are?'' she extended her hand for the boy to take, but he only raised his eyebrow, unimpressed. He eyed her hand before letting out a long sigh, and clasping it into his.

A shiver ran down her spine, as her warm hands met his ice cold ones.

''Frédéric Avery.''

She nodded, ''well, I'm Celine Weasley.'' A hum passed his lips, ''I would have never guessed.''

She only let out a small laugh at his words, ''of course, it is quite noticeable,'' he only seemed to nod, his eyes looking out the carriage windows.

Celine bit down on her bottom lip as she studied him, he was quite good looking, maybe a fifth year? ''I'm a third year,'' she said, hoping he'd say his. His dark eyes drifted back to her, and a chill traveled her body, ''a fourth.'' And he remained looking back out the windows.

Celine sat upright in her seat; he was only a year older than her. Brilliant. Her eyes drifted to his attire, and she noticed he was wearing a Slytherin uniform. Brilliant.

''Not much of a talker, are you?'' An exasperated sigh passed his lips as he was about to speak, but the carriage came to an abrupt halt. He seemed to be grateful that they were there, seeing as he hurried out. That was quite rude. A hum passed her lips as she made her way out of the carriage, her eyes stuck on him.

**Fourth Year**

Celine wrapped her arm around Lily Evans as the two walked the hall. ''Have you talked to Severus? I haven't been able to see how he's been, I've already been hoarded by work,'' a laugh passed the two girls' lips, and Lily nodded.

''Yeah, he asked where my twin was.'' Celine let out a bark of laughter, ''do we look that identical? I see the red hair, but nothing more,'' she shook her head, ''besides, you're the better looking of us two.''

Lily rolled her eyes; giving Celine a small shoulder nudge, ''oh hush.''

The two made their way out of Hogwarts, and to the Great Lake. That was usually where Severus and Regulus had waited for the two. A wide grin marred her features as she saw the two boys. ''Severus! Regulus!'' she ran over to the two, throwing her arms around the both of them.

''Oi, we haven't seen you since the beginning of term!'' Regulus said as he hugged her back. Severus only smile, his arms wrapped around her also. She let the two boys go, a sigh passing her lips, ''I've been so busy with work! Who knew I could get so much homework?''

Regulus smiled, ''I could have helped you if you asked.''

Celine rolled her eyes, ''as much as that would have helped, I needed to do the work myself. How am I supposed to learn with you doing everything for me?''

A sheepish smile grew on the fourth year boy as he nudged her shoulder. Since Arthur could no longer be there for her, Regulus has taken the place of her older brother. Her eyes immediately caught on a boy as he made his way across the grass, going back towards the castle. There was another boy at his side, and they seemed to be laughing.

_**[''Mulciber and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them.'']*** _

Celine only caught the last part of Lily's words, and her eyebrows furrowed. What did they do? She was still staring at the handsome boy, and she tilted her head to the side.

''What did they do?'' Lily only shook her head, ''I bet they're Death Eaters,'' her voice was firm as she eyed them, shaking her head. ''All that stuff with blood purity is sick.'' A scoff passed her lips, ''prejudice bastard.'' Celine's eyes widened as she looked at Lily, never has she heard a sour word come out of the girl's mouth, and all because of a boy, one did.

Celine let out a small laugh as she shook her head, her eyes finally leaving the boys'. ''Is there anything wrong with him?'' her eyes drifted over to Regulus who only gave a small shrug, ''he's like any normal Slytherin, I'd say.''

~~

''Lily!'' Celine pleaded, looking at the girl. ''Severus didn't mean what he said! He was only angry and-''

''I don't need you to say his apologies,'' she said, her face as red as her hair, ''I see what he finally thinks about me, and I'm not forgiving him for using that horrid word.''

''But, Lily, please-''

''Stop, Celine, I don't need this right now,'' her voice broke as tears started to form in Lily's eyes. She was angry, but also hurt that Severus had called her a Mudblood. A small cry passed her lips as she shook her head, turning and hurrying down the corridor.

Celine ran after her, grabbing the girl by her arm, ''Lily, he didn't mean it! He was just upset, and I'm sure he'll make it up to you, please Lily. I don't-''

''You could stay around him all you like, Celine, but Slytherins are all the same.'' Lily shook her head, ripping her arm away from Celine's grasp, and rushing down the hallway once more. Celine knew that this couldn't be fixed. Severus had messed up, and now lily was gone.

Her shoulder slumped as she stared down, her eyes getting watery. Why did Potter and the other have to be so rude? If Gideon or Fabian were there, they would've helped. A sigh passed her lips as she shook her head, going back up to her common room.

Julius had seemed to grow distant from her the past two years, so she felt very alone at that point in time. She wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes downcast as she walked. She bumped into someone, and her eyes widened as she caught her footing.

''I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going,'' she said quickly, looking up at the boy. He only looked down at her with his cold eyes before moving past her and down the hall. Celine pursed her lips, looking after the boy. Curious.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*the bolded and italicized words are not mine. I searched up Avery, and it had Lily saying those words. J.K's brilliant mind came up with that!]


	3. Chapter three; Ginny

**Polaroid**

**Ginny**

**Chapter Three.**

The small form of twelve-year old Ginny Weasley was found outside of the Great Hall. She was wringing her fingers, and was full of nerves. She wasn't looking forward to facing everybody once more. With a shaky breath, she entered the doors along with the crowd, her eyes drifting towards her assigned table. The redness of the patch on her robes seemed to match her hear greatly, along with her face.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Her stomach was in flames, and she felt her whole body burn. She sat herself down at the Gryffindor table, her eyes stuck on the plate in front of her.

''Cheer up, Gin,'' Fred said, slinging his arm over her small shoulder.

''Yeah!'' George butted in, ''it isn't like you're going to be possessed again.'' A smile streaked on her brother's face.

The fear that had built itself in her body lurched, and she gave the two a shaky smile, feigning bravery. ''Yeah, right.'' An awkward laugh passed her lips as she shifted in her seat. After that moment, dinner seemed to go by in a blur.

***

It had been a few weeks since the Great Hall event, and Ginny was slowly coming to terms with everything. Her second year wasn't going to be as bad as her first. She was feeling confident once more, making great friends and enjoying her year.

Finding out information about Celine wasn't as easy. Her father and mother had made sure that the topic wasn't brought up; they'd either leave the room or start talking about something else entirely. So she was stuck trying to find things out on her own.

Ginny had become great friends with a Ravenclaw by the name of Celeste Monterre. She was a very proud muggle-born, and didn't let anything stand in her way. Celeste was a normal girl of course; she would talk about boys and gossip about the usual things.

Unbeknownst to Ginny, Celeste was a rather insecure girl. She used boys and hair charms to mask the deep insecurity that was beneath the surface.

Celeste was a rather handsome girl for being in second year. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed relatively flawless to almost everyone but herself. Maybe that's what being young was: full of insecurity and boys.

The two girls who had contrasted greatly upon each other were heading towards the DADA room. Professor Lupin was someone who Ginny liked greatly. He was a much better teacher than Lockhart. The man as only a pretty face, while Lupin seemed to know what he was talking about.

When the two had arrives at the appropriate room, her eyes were stuck on the big brown wardrobe that was in the middle of the room.

''What do you think that is?'' Celeste asked; her eyebrows pinned together in thought.

Ginny let a hum pass her lips as she continued her way into the classroom. She placed her book bag by the side of the wall, along with Celeste.

''Good morning class,'' Lupin said, his eyes drifting over each second year. The class was only Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and Ginny was glad that it wasn't Slytherin. They had been teasing her nonstop about what they assumed happened in the Chamber of Secrets.

Shivers ran down her spine and she forces her mind to run from the dark thoughts beneath.

As Lupin talked about the cabinet in front of him, Ginny could swear that she felt her heart stop. A boggart was in there, and she did not want to face that. She knew who it would be, and she didn't want to see _him_ again.

''All right, class, please make a line from the cabinet back, and remember the incantation: _Riddikulus_.''

Why was Lupin showing this to second years? Surely they wouldn't be capable of that.

The young Ravenclaw was holding her wand tightly, fear evident on her face. The doors to the cabinet rattled, and out walked a clown. It's messy bright red hair stuck on top of its head, and his blood red nose sitting agreeably on his own nose.

The young girl whimpered, thinking of something, anything, to change the creature into. A huge smile grew on his face, his teeth, which were as sharp as razors, poking out.

'' _Riddikulus_!'' she yelled out, watching as the clowns' shoes doubled in size, his body losing its balance. A laugh passed the Ravenclaw's lips as she watched the clown. It didn't look as scary and menacing as it did before.

''Excellent, Lauren, move aside, allow Henry to try!'' Lupin was smiling brightly as he watched his students.

The second year grinned as she moved out of the front, letting the boy overcome his own fear.

Before she even knew it, Ginny was soon at the front of the line, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. ''Please don't be him.'' she pleaded to herself, a shuttering breath passing her lips.

The silly, bouncing rabbit from the last student started to morph into something more. His dark hair became apparent, and his sick smirk was plastered on his handsome face.

Gasps emitted across the classroom, the students murmuring, asking.  _Who is that?_

''Ah, Ginevra,'' his voice rang through the classroom, and her eyes started to water. He looked exactly the same. His dark eyes and the way he held his body was the same.

Ginny held up her want shakily, ''Ri-Riddikulus.'' She said quietly, her voice no louder than a whisper. His cruel laugh filled the room, and she felt as if it were only the two of them.

''You've got to _mean_ it, darling. You know you don't want me gone, and I've been missing our little chats.'' He said, amusement dancing behind his dark eyes. He took a step towards her, relishing in the way she cowered away. 

''Of course, I am someone that you trust.''

A dark laugh passed his lips, as he seemed to bring out his wand. The betrayal that had been lingering in Ginny's chest was at its peak, and she shook her head, fear dancing across her eyes. That wasn't how she expected it to go.

Before a curse was able to pass Tom Riddles lips, Lupin seemed to jump into action, his body in front of the young girls. He ridiculed his way away from his own fears, shoving the boggart back into the cabinet for his other classes.

Ginny Weasley only stood in the exact same place, tears streaming down her face. She had grown to love Tom through that book, she trusted him. He used her. She still didn't know how to face the facts.

The bell for classes rang, and the students piled out, chattering softly.

''Chocolate?'' the professors voice rang through the room, and she snapped back to her senses. Celeste was standing by the door, a look on her face. Last years events had never come up with her, and Ginny had been glad. But maybe this would be where she finally started asking.

Ginny took the chocolate out of the professor's hand, taking a bite. ''Thank you, professor.''

The man only nodded, a look of worry stuck on his face. ''I will talk to Dumbledore about what happened in class, it'd be understandable to miss the rest of the day.''

This was the first time she's heard a professor say that to her. Well, maybe that was because she was going crazy last year.

''Thank you, professor,'' she repeated once more, grabbing her bag from the side, and going out of the class doors. Celeste followed behind, setting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. ''I'll walk you to your common room,'' she said gently, but Ginny shook her head. ''I'm alright, there's no need to be late because of me.''

Celeste gave a small sigh, a frown marring her features. ''All right, I'll see you at dinner.'' She gave Ginny a squeeze on her shoulder followed by a quick hug before departing down the corridor.

Instead of going up the stairs and to her common room, she made her way towards the second floor, intending on going to the restroom. Her eyes drifted around the empty lavatory as she entered, her whole body feeling odd.

She remembered Tom telling her to open the chamber. How she wrung the neck of the roosters. Shivers trailed down her spine as she thought of the events that got to her to where she was now.

Her hands ran across the tap that had a serpent on it, her mind becoming foggy once more. She could hear Tom whispering sweet little words into her ear. She could feel his body against hers like it was just yesterday, his hands rubbing against her body as he  _praised_ her. 

A shuttering breath passed her lips and her body slumped against the sink. The sound of Myrtle whining went into one ear and out the other. Her mind was stuck on what happened that she couldn't bring herself to think a coherent thought.

After a moment, Ginny seemed to regain herself. She shook her head wildly, turning on her heels and racing out of the lavatory.

Her thoughts were to go to the common room, but her feet thought otherwise. She was going up to the seventh floor, but for a different reason. She had heard of a hidden room on the seventh floor, and she was determined to find it.

Her eyes ran across each brick, trying to find the slightest thing out of place.

There was a torch on the wall that seemed to be blowing in an entirely different direction. Hell, there wasn't even any wind around. Her eyes drifted across the placement of the wall as she made her way towards it.

When she applied pressure to that specific spot, the door seemed to open with ease, not even a squeak sounded from it. A gasp passed her lips as she smiled triumphantly. She found it. She ventured her way in, taking in the scene in front of her. It was a balcony, and she could see everything.

The wind blew her red hair around her face, brushing against her clothes in the process. For the first time that year, she felt free. She had heard of the stories of this secret room by seventh year, and she also heard if from Fred and George.

She could assume that they probably haven't even found it.

She closed the door swiftly behind her, placing her bag by the rails. Ginny could see the Astronomy Tower from where she stood.

A content sigh passed her lips as she let her body drift towards the floor, forgetting about the horrible events that happened that day.

 

 


	4. Chapter four; Celine

**Polaroid**

**Celine**

**Chapter Four.**

The next day, Celine approached Lily with confidence. ''Lily,'' she started out but the girl firmly cut her off.

''Celine, I've said what I needed to say, you shouldn't have to come saying Severus' apologies, I understand you're upset, but I'm not going back. I can't forgive him for using that word.'' Lily shook her head, a sad smile drawn on her face, ''but hey, you're still my twin, remember that.''

Lily pulled Celine into a hug, and the girl let out a small sigh, hugging back.

''Things aren't going to be the same, are they?''

Lily let out a small breath, shaking her head. ''I'm sorry, Cel.''

The redhead turned and left, leaving Celine alone with her heart in the dirt. A quiet, somber demeanor overcame her. Her eyes watched Lily walk down the corridor, and she resisted the urge to break down in tears. She really needs to go to her spot.

Celine ran her hand through her bright hair, her eyes catching on the boy walking down the corridor. A grin grew on the girl's face as she bounded her way over to him. ''Hi!'' she greeted, ''I'm Celine, I met you last year at the carriages, if you don't remember.''

The look on his face was enough to make Celine's skin crawl. Her bright brown eyes met his cold, dark ones and she felt as if she was sinking further into the abyss.

''Yes,'' his smooth voice was enough to send shiver down her spine, ''I remember.'' Was all the boy said before stepping around Celine and was to make his way down the corridor.

The boy was almost successful, but Celine stepped in front of him, a wide smile on her face. An annoyed look crossed his handsome features as he stared pointedly at her. '''Is there a reason for this foolishness? I'd appreciate if I were able to get to my Common Room.''

His voice was cold and all sharp tongue, it made Celine feel off balance, but she wasn't just about to let him go without a fight.

''Well, I do have a reason for this, actually. Go to Hogsmeade with me.'' The look on his face was laughable if she thought about it, seeing it change from his cool mask to a look of incredulousness.

''Go to Hogsmeade...with you?'' Celine nodded, not letting herself think too much on what she even asked.

''Not going to happen,'' he plainly stated, brushing past her and down the corridor. ''Meet me this weekend at four at the Three Broomsticks,'' she called. The boy continued walking, not even giving her a reply.

For the second time that day, Celine was left with her heart in the dirt. She ran a hand through her bright hair, pursing her lips. Well, she's still going to go anyway, and she could only hope that he'd even consider going. Celine chewed at her bottom lip as she turned on her heels, making her way down the corridor and to her own Common Room.

~~

When the weekend came around, Celine was dressed in a loose long sleeved black and white striped shirt that was tucking into a beige skirt. Her hair was in a fishtail braid that hung over her shoulder. She was inside the Three Broomsticks, a butterbeer in front of her as she checked the clock on the wall: 4:30.

Celine chewed on her bottom lip as she took another drink of butterbeer, this was her second one. As the time passed on, it was soon 5:30, and Celine finally gave up hope. She left the empty glass of what was butterbeer on the table and left.

As she was about to make her way for Hogwarts, she caught sight of someone familiar in the distance. A wide smile grew on her face as she ran with all her might into the boy's arms, hugging him tightly.

''Arthur!'' She squealed, hugging the boy tightly, ''I didn't know you were coming.''

When the two pulled away, the boy gave her a grin, ''surprise!''

Celine rolled her eyes, and her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed he was holding something behind his back. ''What's that?''

The redhead brought a square shaped camera from behind his back, which Celine inspected. ''What does it do?'' Arthurs grin only grew wider, ''I've just discovered it, took it from the muggles actually, and it's called a Polaroid camera. Look, stand still.''

Celine did as her bother asked, watching as the camera was aimed towards her. A look of concentration marred her features as a light flashed. The girl gasped as her eyes widened. ''What happened?''

Arthur only let out a small laugh ass he joined his side once more. The grabbed the Polaroid from the front of the camera. The film was black at first, but soon started to gain color and the image of Celine looking stern was in his hands.

''Whoa!'' She exclaimed, taking the photograph out of his hands. ''This tiny thing does all that? Wow!'' Celine was staring intently at the photo, her eyebrows furrowing.

''Why isn't it moving?'' Arthur pursed his lips, ''muggles haven't found a way to make moving pictures like us yet, and so we have to stick with what we get.''

Her brother grabbed the picture, putting it inside his pocket. ''I want you to have this,'' he handed the camera to her, ''make good memories and send me one from time to time, yeah? Molly loves this thing, so I'm sure she'd be happy with any picture you send to us.''

Celine nodded eagerly, inspecting the camera in her hands. She pulled the taller boy into a hug, ''thank you! You won't regret giving this to me!''

Arthur only let out a small laugh, looking down at his younger sister. ''How is Molly, anyway? And the boys?''

The boy shook his head, ''Molly's doing fine, the boy's are driving her crazy. William is five and Charles is three, the two are too energetic.'' Celine let out a small laugh, ''well, they are children.''

Her brother gave her an apologetic smile, ''I've to go, I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay longer, but William is sick and I just needed to get potions.'' Celine nodded, giving her brother one last hug before he apparated away. Her eyes landed on the camera and she gave a huge grin.

 

 


End file.
